What Do You Believe In? Do you believe in Love?
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Tarrlock was about to escape, he was winning, but thn a young girl with black hair and Stormy Dark Blue Eyes came along. She has a sercet that can ruin her. She will fight until the very end, for what she believes in.The Problem? What does she believe in? BolinXOc
1. Chapter 1

_**This starts at Legend of Korra Episode 9 **_

_**Scene: When Tarrlock Blood bends Chief Bei Fong, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and council members to escape. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

Tarrlock couldn't believe it. He was going to win. He wasn't going to end up like his foolish father. Tarrlock was going to win. Tarrlock ran towards the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone move. Tarrlock turned around and saw a young girl, probably no older than that earth bender that hangs around Korra. Tarrlock knew she had seen him blood bend. He raised his hand and began to move his fingers from the knuckle down like a puppeteer. The black haired girl fell to her knees. Tarrlock's adrenaline pumped. The raven haired girls back was close to the floor. Tarrlock barely noticed that the girl reached behind her back to a light green bag. The raven haired girl undid the cork and water flooded out the bag. The raven girl jumped up and raised her arms, the water rose with her. Her arms moved up and down, and then with speed she thrusts her arms forward, gulfing Tarrlock in the cold water. Tarrlock removed the water from him. He was stunned; the girl shouldn't have been able to do that. She wasn't under his will anymore. The girl approached him. Tarrlock brought the water up to him and threw it at impossible speed towards this mysterious girl. The girl put her hands together and broke the water apart, bending it to her side. Tarrlocks eyes widened. Tarrlock looked into the girl dark blue eyes; that resembled a stormy ocean at night. The girl told him to surrender peacefully, and Tarrlock gave out a hard, cold laugh.

"You are foolish young child; you are dealing with an all time Blood bender. You just got lucky the first time, now, you will feel the full wrath of my blood bending!" Tarrlock began to move his knuckles again, the girl let out a light scream. Tarrlock smiled evilly. The girl flew backwards, Tarrlock laughed again. He really enjoyed wining as much as he hated losing. Soon Tarrlock experienced a pain in his knees; his arms began to twist backwards, now it was Tarrlocks turn to scream. Tarrlock fell to his knees, his body began to shake. The raven haired girl came near Tarrlock once more, Tarrlocks eyes widened with pain and fear. The girls hand twisted to the side and Tarrlock fell to the floor. Tarrlock saw black spots in his vision. He couldn't believe it; he went from wining to losing with a snap of someone's fingers.

"I-I don't understand." Tarrlock stuttered.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can be used against you in your court case. If you do not have an attorney Republic City will provide one for you." The raven haired girl said; just before Tarrlock slipped into darkness. Soon the raven haired girl turned towards the people behind her, all of them out cold. She moved her hands in a left to right motion, moving the blood in their bodies towards their head, soon Chief Bei Fong (yes the raven haired girl knew that Lin Bei Fong wasn't chief anymore, but it seemed wrong not to call her that) let out a moan, followed by Mako and Bolin. Asami followed soon after with the Council members. The girl heard Tarrlock moan too, she turned around and blood bended him again. Tarrlock growled and yelped at the same time. Soon everyone was up and stared at the young girl blood bending Tarrlock to stay seated on the floor.

"I will never tell you were Avatar Korra is!" Tarrlock shouted. "Release me and I will take you to her!" He cried.

"Hey! Let him go!" Mako shouted; his chest in pain from not being able to protect Korra. He was still confused about who he loved more, Asami or Korra. The girls head turned slightly, she lost her focus, Tarrlock jumped at his chance, and he blood bended the girl and she screamed as her shoulder was dislocated. Tears brimmed her eyes, she popped her shoulder back in and began to blood bend at Tarrlock. Her energy drained, she bended his arm backwards and he let out a scream before passing out once more. Soon metal was around the girls hands. She turned her head, she saw Chief Bei Fong holding her captive.

"Why did you do that? Now we will never find her! We had a chance and you blew it!" Mako yelled. Everyone was shocked by this. Asami appeared hurt; maybe Mako did love Korra more, but just didn't realize it yet. Mako got close to the girl and glared at her. Everyone tried to calm Mako down, but no one wanted to be on the other end of the Fire Benders fury.

"If it wasn't for me, Tarrlock would have escaped and possible hurt others too!" The girl cried; her shoulder still in a great deal of pain.

"Korra could have stopped him!" Mako yelled; his golden eyes filled with rage. The girl's dark blue eyes remained hard to read.

"Korra was _**Blood Bended **_into going with Tarrlock, what would stop him from doing it again? He can blood bend more than one person at a time!" The girl shouted. That shut Mako up fast. Deep down Mako knew she was right. Chief Bei Fong released the girl. The girl rubbed her wrist, and muttered something, only Mako heard. He pushed the girl into the wall and growled.

"Where is she? Where is Korra!" He shouted. He held the girl up by her neck, she squirmed; she had trouble breathing, how can she speak if she can't breathe? Bolin grabbed his older brother and pulled his back. The girl fell to the floor, and let out a painful moan.

"Where is Korra? Please tell us." Bolin asked, his voice hard, but yet softer than his brothers.

"I can…take you…to her." The girl said in shaky breaths. "Only…if you...Can…keep him… calm and…keep him…away…from…me." The girl said. Everyone agreed to this.

* * *

They stood at a lake with waves crashing into each other; in the distance they can see a small cabin.

"How can we all get through?" Asami asked. The girl let out an amused laugh. She stood in front of the lake and closes her eyes. She lifts up her left hand with her ring and pinky down, she then lifted her right hand, with her fingers in the same position in front of the left hand. She opened her eyes and moved her arms downwards, her hands hitting the ground as she spread her legs apart; lowered her down in a matter of 3 seconds. The lake split apart, waves moving to the side leaving an aisle of sand. She then froze the water. She told everyone to hurry across, then Mako challenged why. The girl was growing irritated with the teen.

"Because the fish are also water benders; that's how I learned, by watching the fish and the moon. Now hurry the hell up." The girl explained. Mako glared at her slightly and picked p Tarrlock, the girl said she had to bring him because he can blood bend his way out with everyone else. They crossed the lake. Before Bolin and the girl could get out of the lake, all the water rushed in. The girl saw Bolin struggling in the cold water. She felt very weak, she used every last energy she had and sent the water current forwards towards Bolin to help him get out of the water. She was able to see Bolin get out of the water. Soon she began to sink. The fight in her is gone, she allows herself to think, to relive a memory she held close to her.

* * *

_She stood outside the Pro-Bending Arena. She was tired hungry, and cold. Then again, when wasn't she? All her life she had been alone. She doesn't know why or how she ended up alone. All she remembers is that her family owns a cabin in the woods by a lake. She never gone inside the house, but she's seen it from far away. Her whole body ached, she was sure to have sores in the morning. Soon it began to rain. She moved her fingers and the droplets around her merged until she could create a small toy ball. She rolled the ball around her hands as if it could take the pain away from her hands. She regrets learning how o blood bend at will, she regrets not learning how to heal, but there is only so much a person can learn, so much a person can do. Soon a boy with the most amazing green eyes tripped over her outstretched legs, her water ball fell and splashed on the concrete floor. _

"_I'm sorry." She said; she didn't want to get hurt again, how could she have been so careless?  
"It's fine." The teenage boy said. He looked at the girl. She knew what he saw a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes, that was in dirty clothes that was stained with mud and dirt, plus blood on some spots. She looked at the green eyed teen and blushed, he was very cute, and he had a sense of innocents about him that made her…like him? It was very confusing, for her at least. She heard yelling, oh no, they were going to find her.  
"Can you help me up?" She asked nicely, she had a plan but it involves this stranger with green eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm Bolin, by the way." He said as he helped her up. Bolin….she liked his name.  
"Well, Bolin" She liked the way his named sounded from her mouth for some strange reason, "can you help me out with something?" She asked Bolin. Bolin furrowed his thick eyebrows and nodded. She saw them coming down the street. "Kiss me back, please." She begged. Soon her lips were one his, her eyes closed and her arms around Bolin's neck. Bolin's hands went around her waist and rested at the small of her back, he kissed her back. His tongue asked for entrance, she gasped; Bolin and her began to make out. She soon heard them walking past them muttering about 'crazy hormonal teens'. She pulled away slightly and opened her eye, she saw Bolin open his eyes and look at her. Dark blue met Forest Green._

"_Name's Aysa. I'm sorry about that." Aysa said, with a blush on her tanned face. Bolin blushed as well. _

"_No problem, I liked helping you out." Bolin said.  
"I can never repay you Bolin. Thanks." Aysa said before looking behind her and running past Bolin._

* * *

From that day on she has like Bolin and watched him from far away. Now, surely her debt was repaid, he may not know it but he saved her that day. She had taken some money from the Triple Threat Triad and they were going after her blood. He had brought her time, and now she bought him his. Her eyes dropped close and darkness encased her. Isn't it a funny thing? Water always meant life to her, now it means death as well, isn't that Ironic?


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a pair of lips on mine, and then spark, and then lips again…were they breathing air into me? I felt my body jerk, air rushed into my lungs. My eyes opened and as quickly as they opened they closed, it was too bright. I felt something coming up my throat. I heard voices, blood rushed to my ears. I felt someone touch me gentle. I sat up and pushed them away and heaved, my throat began to burn. My body shook as the lakes fresh water came back up. I feel someone grab my hair and hold it as I vomited. I was about to push them away from me when another wave of nausea made me vomit once more. My arms were about to give up from under me, when the same person who was holding my hair, grabbed my waist. When my stomach was completely empty, my breathing deep and even, I looked to who helped me. I saw a pair of green eyes. My face grew hot; I prayed that my cheeks were not red. F they were that he'd assume that it was from being sick. Bolin helped me up. Asami stood next to Mako, who scrunched up his face and turned away from me. Bolin must've seen my face because he chuckled lightly. Bolin explained that is was Mako was gave me CPR. Agani! That explains the sparks! He lighting bended at me. I looked towards Bolin. My heart beats faster; can he hear it, feel it?

"How did I get…?" I trailed off. I know was too deep for anyone to dive in and pull me out. Bolin gave me a sheepish look.

"I earth bended the land beneath where I last saw you. Then up you came with a chunk of sand." Bolin said. My eyes widened, how is that possible? Don't they need to see the earth to earth bend? Is he okay? How long did it take him? Was I….gone when I came up with the sand? A million questions ran through my mind.

"Thank you so much Bolin." I managed to say. "You too Mako." I shouted towards him. He ignored me, and I glared at his back.

"I should be thanking you! If you hadn't water bended the current we'd both be under." Bolin said. I was about to reply when I heard a Sato-mobile come near us. We all froze. I looked around and noticed Tarrlock was gone. My eyes grew wide, I looked at Bolin. His eyes told me what happened. _Tarrlock Blood bended Mako and ran inside. _I swallowed and nodded. I looked back to where the engine of the Sato-mobile was. Soon I heard a door open; and a voice that sent shivers through me. I don't know who-or what- sneeze. Soon we were surrounded by equalist. My heart began to pound, no not again. Bolin grasp my hand. I look straight ahead and saw Amon stepped outside the house. He turned his mask covered face towards me. I could feel him smirk from here. He began to wake towards me. I felt Bolin tense up next to me.

"Well, it looks like we caught the avatars friends. I suppose we can use them as bait for her." Amon said.

"No!" Mako shouted. Amon turned towards him.

"So you are the one the Avatar loves? You'd be perfect." Amon said; he motioned towards Mako. Chi Blockers moved in closer to Mako. Bolin shouted to take him instead, and Mako disagreed to that. I took a deep breath.

"Amon, Leave them be! We both know who you really want!" I shouted. He turned towards me. I began to walk towards him, fear creeping up in a far corner of my mind. I felt Bolin grabbed my arm, and I looked into his big green eyes that begged me not to go. _I love you, which is why I have to go. _I thought to myself, both hoping and not hoping that he understood me. His hand fell from my arm. I looked at Bolin one last time. I bit my lip, trying to remember every detail of him. The last time he will look at me the same as him, equal. I turned away from Bolin. Amon was now a few steps ahead of me.

"So you decide to come home, Aysa. It is time for you to be equalized too. Now I know about your bending, probably from your mother, she must go too." As Amon spoke Chi-blockers from Bolin and Mako's Circle of them came towards me. "Since there's no point in keeping her around, she lost her mind after having you. We will dispose of her." Amon finished.

"No! Stay away from her!" I shouted. I picked up some water and threw a water bullet towards him; soon I felt something stab me in my back, arms, legs, and on final jab on my shoulder. My water bullet fell to the ground where he stood, as did I. I heard shouts, threats and a cold laugh. I couldn't feel or moving anything below my chin. Soon I was picked up and thrown to Amon's feet. I felt Amon pick me up by my shoulders.

"Time for you to be equalized." Amon said. He placed his thumb on my forehead. I felt my pupils go small and my body in pain. I let out a painful scream. I felt as if I'm on fire, my blood boiling. I feel as if I'm being stripped of everything that makes me who I am. I feel…naked. My world around me turns white. I heard a thud and realized Amon let go of me. I felt the earth swallow me up, I heard people shout, and soon I heard footsteps running away. The last thing I heard from Amon was something about underestimating someone. The feeling in my body began to come back. I began to blink a lot. Tears threaten to fall. I closed my eyes, I felt someone bend down and pick me up bridal style. Soon my arms regain feeling and I wrapped it around his neck. I opened my eyes and saw green eyes stare into my dark blue ones. A tear fell down my cheek.

"It will be okay, we'll figure something out. I promise." Bolin told me. I buried my head in between his shoulder and neck. I know I can't stay for long, I have to keep moving. Keep following what I am meant to do. But for now all I could do is just let Bolin carry me around for no, until this is over.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes open to see empty space that has a light blue glow to it. Soon a bright light appears and fades. In place of that bright light is someone I never expected to meet.

Avatar Aang.

My heart sped up, I grew nervous. Why am I here? Did I unbalance the spiritual world? Was I in trouble? Aw crap, this can't be good.

"Hello Aysa. It's good to finally meet a blood bender who uses it for good." Avatar Aang said, praise in his voice. I felt my heart just stop, my body stiffened…wait…what? I'm confused. My jaw dropped a bit, my stormy blue eyes widened. "I can see you're confused, I've had a run in with other blood benders in my lifetime all used for evil, and you on the other hand are different. Your mother raised you well." He said, while stroking his beard. I felt my face blush a bit. "But that was a big chance in your life, wasn't it?" He questioned, he raised a dark eyebrow at me. I looked away from the past avatar, ashamed. "You have made many errors in the past; many are so horrid that you have changed. You got involve with the triple threat triads and even killed people in turf wars. But like every bender there was a point in your life when you used your bending for bad. You traded your ability to heal for one that was Dark Bending. One that ever so slowly; made you lose your mind, not able to tell reality from dreams." Avatar Aang paused. I refused to look at him. I refuse to be judged, I refuse to relive my dark years. "You were so young, had so much potential to be a master water bender. But the curse you learn at age 11, that's when everything when downhill. You ran away from home, your bending was getting out of control during a full moon, worse during the rare Lunar Eclipse. Your father hated bending with all the energy in his body. Your mother tried to hide your bending for as long as she could. You saw her struggle, so you left her." Avatar Aang paused once more. My throat began to close up, breathing became harder. I silently begged him to skip the rest; tears threaten to fall out of my eyes. "You learned to kill without a single emotion; it began to come easily to you as breathing, all because you were losing your mind. You made a mistake and injured the leader of one of the major gangs. You were in trouble, and someone helped you out." Avatar Aang paused once again, a knowing smile on his face, a blush crept up my neck. "And you felt something you never felt before." The blush was now on my cheeks, and redder then blood itself. "You saved him and his friends twice, the last one, you risked your life, actually on both occasions you risked your life for him." Avatar Aang paused again, wow my past is very… very long. "Now that your blood bending is gone, your mind is coming back, and your mind doesn't like what you've done, that you've changed for the worse overall. You are at war with yourself, much like Zuko did in his adolescent. You have a very high fever and everyone is worried sick." Avatar Aang said. I looked at him. His blue arrowed tattoo was glowing, not avatar state glowing, but with a light blue glow that was beginning to blind her. "You must return to them soon. Goodbye and good luck." He said before everything when white, but I could have sworn I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

* * *

She was trapped in a dark place. She was sweating, there was so much hit in this place. Voices hit her at full impact, causing me to fall over. Aysa's back and head hit the floor with a thud. Pain erupted from where she was hurt. She stood once more. She feel something cool touch her burning forehead. She let out a moan, it felt so **_good. _**Aysa then felt something hold her hand; she looked at her hand and saw nothing there. Voices; her mother's, father's, Bolin's, Mako's, and everyone she has ever encountered hit her square in the chest once more. Her one voice was overpowering the other voices but all of it merged to one.

"You have failed me. You turned your back on family; you lost your entire honor! None of it can ever be redeemed. The damage is done. Our mother when over the edge when _you_ chose that dark Element over the power to heal! When _you _left her, she lost her mind; her mind has traveled so far there is no hope for her. All because of YOU!" The voices shouted. Soon people appeared; her father, mother, Mako; each one shouted that it was her fault. All the lives she's killed, the dreams, and hopes she destroyed, weighted down on her, each voice, each person, made her sink into the ground. She screamed for help. Her head in terrible pain, burning with heat once more. She sunk down so deep that only her arms and up weren't in the ground. Soon Bolin came, Aysa's breath caught. Bolin kneeled down to her, something cool touched her face again. Bolin grabbed her face in his rough, yet soft, hands. His eyes held pain and betrayal. He gave her a long, sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips. As he kissed her the voices hushed. When he pulled away, the voices were just a whisper. He let go off Aysa's face, stood up and the ground began to swallow her again; and Bolin just stood there watching with a look of hatred in his emerald eyes.

The darkness was all around her, she couldn't breathe. She felt something punch her in the stomach. Aysa fell to her knees. Another version of herself stood there, a water whip in her hands. Aysa stood up. The whip struck her left side, she let out a yelp. The real Aysa moved to bend the water into ice, but it didn't work. Soon she was encased in a block of ice and forced to watch her other self throw herself at Bolin. No matter how hard Aysa screamed, kicked, banged, or punch, the ice wouldn't break. Even inside the cold ice made her hot. She was sweating even more now. Her head began to hurt. She slid down the cool wall of ice, her forehead felt as if it was on fire. She closed her eyes as if it would free her from this flame inside her mind. Aysa felt something cool touch her forehead and something rough yet soft hold her hand. Aysa opened her eyes and saw a transparent Bolin kneeling by her stomach gripping onto her hand. Aysa curled her fingers around Bolin's transparent hand. She felt her head drop into her shoulder and her eyes closed instantly.

* * *

She opened her eyes once more. Sunlight was pouring from the window, the sounds of breathing, footsteps, and splashing water filled her ears. She felt as if she was at some peace with her mind…for now anyways. The sunlight warmed her skin. Aysa stretched and some bones cracked. Aysa looked around and noticed she was lying down on a mat, a cold wet rag on her forehead. Other that the mat, window, and her, the room was bare. She heard whistling coming from her open door. She used her forearms to help her sit up. As her forearms lifted her see looked towards the door. The whistling stopped and the footsteps were closer, the sound of water splashing on the floors grew louder. Soon Aysa saw someone tall and muscular step through the doorway. The person looked at Aysa. Blue eyes met Emerald eyes. The wooden bucket dropped and the sound of water and the bucket filled the quiet room. Soon Aysa felt her body pressed against Bolin's as wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently. As soon as Bolin hugged her, he let her go and shouted Tenzin's, Mako's, Korra's, and everyone else's names. Bolin looked back at Aysa.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you understand? You had me worried."Bolin scolded. Aysa nodded her head, then winced her head was still hurting but just a little. Soon everyone appeared, their faces held a smile, even Mako smiled, towards the young, now, non bender. Soon Tenzin's face grew grim.

"What happened?" Aysa questioned. Everyone's face was now grim, and filled with pity, save two. Tenzin took a deep breath.

"Your mother…she's gone."

"What do you mean **_gone_**?"Aysa asked; her voice shaky, quiet, and cracking.

"She died; 1 week ago a couple of days after Amon took away your bending." Tenzin said.

* * *

**_So how was it? Thank you to everyone that follow/alert this story. But no reivews... (:'()come on if youhave any idea's or guesses on whats going to happen next please tell me!_****_HOw was the chapter?_****_Was it confusing?_****_What do you want to see next?_****_Review please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

My body froze; my heart that was pounding thudding in my chest, just stopped, my breath caught. I moved to get up. Bolin grabs my arm, and slightly pushes me back to the mat.

"You need to rest." Bolin said to me; his emerald eyes begging me to listen. I shrugged off his arm. I ran towards the door, no one moved to stop me. I ran out of the room, voices shouted at me, what they're saying weren't clear. The voices merged together, then separated into separate ones and merged again. My head began to pound, and my running began to sway from side to side, in other words…I'm running like a drunken person. I trip over my own feet and fall to the hardwood floor; I slid a couple of feet until I hit a wall. The sharp pain dulled out the voices for a couple of minutes. I laid there. My mother was gone. I did see her for a second in the spirit world. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to cry. I began to sit up, more pain filled me. My back was against the wall, I brought my knees up and hugged them, and I rested my forehead on my knees.

* * *

"_I have to go." I told her. Her blue eyes filled with shock. Her face was slightly aged with time, but she was still one of the most beautiful women there are. Her small thin reached towards me. _

"_Don't go. Please Aysa. Whatever we've done, we sorry; please don't go." Mother begged. She grabbed my hand. I looked around our small apartment; pictures on the walls, our small dark green sofa that rested on the red carpet. Through the window you can tell its dusk out. My father will be home soon. My mother will be fine. The lunar eclipse was fast approaching. I have to leave._

"_Mum, please try to understand. A lunar eclipse is coming; I'm still learning to control my water bending during a full moon. Please, I have to leave or father will hurt me or worst possibly you. He will blame you for my water bending, and I can't live with myself if he harms you." I hugged my mother, I held her slim frame. Tears fell freely from her eyes. _

"_I will be fine," She said; her voice shaking, "I will always love you, no matter what you do or say, I will always love you. You are my favorite child." Mum said._

"_I'm your only child Mum." I said with a sad smile on my face. She let out a soft laugh. _

"_It appears so. Well, you're the best child that the spirits could have given to an old woman like me; I feel blessed by have you as my child." Mum said. I hugged her tighter, a tear silently falling down my face._

"_I love you too mum." I let go of my mother, and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked to the front of the door._

"_Don't forget who you are! Don't lose your family honor." I gave my mother one final glance, and left my home._

* * *

I cried harder than I ever had. I lost _everything. _First, I lose my bending; now I lost the one person who has always been there for me, she lost her honor; that fact stuck in her mind. I lost my family honor. I wasn't there when Mother needed me the most. I failed my own mother. I don't know what I believe in anymore. Leaving my mother, it changed me; what I believed in. I always knew if I got in too deep she would help me out, so I was careless. Now, that everything's changed, what do I believe in? I'm so confused. Nothing was as confusing before. I really did lose my mind, but never felt it, I felt normal before; now I feel…empty, confused, and just plain lost. I heard someone come towards me. Someone picked me up and held me close. I buried my head in his chest. I cried into his chest, I cried and cried until I ran out of tears. He rubbed small circles on my back, and whispered soothing words into my ear. Soon I look up at him. Bolin stared back at and raised his hand, rested it on my cheek and wiped a stray tear with his thumb pad. I don't know what was I thinking, what made me do what I was about to do next. I looked Bolin straight in the eyes, at his lips, then back to his eyes. I bit my bottom lip softly and tip toed. I pressed my lips against Bolin's. Bolin wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The kiss was sweet and innocent. When we pulled away my lips were tingling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. Bolin hugged me back, telling me he'd figure everything out, that it will all be okay. It was then I realized; I had to go.

* * *

I lay down on the bed. I got my own room; Mako's room is to the left, Asami to my right, and Bolin right across from me. I began to drift to sleep, after moments closing my eyes, the crickets stopped chirping. My eyes snapped open, I rubbed them. Someone was here, that's why the crickets stopped. I heard a rustle of leaves, and froze. After long agonizing minutes, I let out a breath of relieve, and felt foolish for freaking out. I wiped the sweat that began to form over my brow.

_Maybe, it was just a beavercoon, yeah, it was a beavercoo-_

My window flew open and a dark figure came in. I froze with fear; the moonlight showed me the figure was wearing an equalist outfit. I didn't dare, scream for help, I was just a young non bender; he will probably leave me alone. He turned towards me; he had a long thin mustache and faded ice blue eyes. He pulled out the electrical sticks, and blue lighting zapped around the stick. He walked towards me.

"If you scream, I will not hesitate to use this on you. So just come peacefully, and no one gets hurt." He said in a slightly raspy voice. I let out a scream, just to wake someone up, then a loud bloody murder scream when I felt thousand of needles stabbed into my body. I heard footsteps, people moving in their rooms. He tied a cloth in between my lips, so I couldn't scream anymore. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The door flew open; I looked up and saw Mako there, Bolin, Korra and Asami behind him. I tried to speak. I began to struggle; soon pain filled my body as 50,000 volts shot into my body. I heard felt the room grow hotter, heard the earth, and felt something cool. The last thing I saw was everyone's faces; determined, confident, and despair; Then everything when black.

* * *

I heard drops of water drip down. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a cell. How long have I been out? I saw a window and the sunlight pouring out. I had a view of Aang's statue. I looked up and looked really hard. Amon's mask was over Aang's face, and Aang was holding an equalist flag. No…No…this can't be happening! How long have I been out? Soon I heard him.

"Well, your finally awake, are you ready to get back your honor? What you yearned for? Join me Aysa, and together we can rule side by side, what do you say? Now that the Avatar and her pesky friends are gone, we will be equal!" I looked up and saw an unmoving face, dark eyes and mouth. He opened the cell and I took a knee, and nodded.

"Yes, Father."


End file.
